User talk:Mangetsu20
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration hey please use the Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Shinigami) to create a character.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 02:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) When making characters please follow the same layout as the rest of the wikia which is listed below. The main sections should be placed inside and the minor sections like zanpakutō should be placed between --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Appearnace Personality History Plot (optional) Equipment (optional) Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia Shinigami = Soul Reaper Um you do know that Shinigami and Soul Reaper are the same thing, they both equal the term death god. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 03:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i'm glad to help I will glady help in anyway that I can and when we are done would you like to rp with me no one else will it gets so boring. Inyuyasha42 16:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey I fixed your character for you alittle now you need to add a apperance, personailty, and history part to your character so they will leave you alone send me the info and I will add it also a few quotes ok. Inyuyasha42 16:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yes you should add a history part tell how you were born, when you become a squad member and how, and also how you gained rank that makes your character more interesting and a few quotes in a quote section would be cool I have one look at Itakue Yamaki he is my character for ideas ok man. Inyuyasha42 20:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ok it looks good now all you need is a apperance part of it and you will be all done good job man you have improved alot I am impressed. Inyuyasha42 22:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) you can do gigai and uniform if you want too write whatever you want then we can rp so be ready ok :) Inyuyasha42 22:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) are you ready to rp then would you mind starting it I have to help my mom with dinner be back in a few moments not too long though ok thanks man. Inyuyasha42 22:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) click the make a new page button then give it a name then start to write pick the blank page not standard ok thats it Inyuyasha42 23:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yeah lets talk about the plot and the characters we will use for the fight also the name should be different like the battle I have called quincys last stand or something cool Inyuyasha42 03:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) we could have a three way fight between one of your characters and my quincy and a shinigami it would be awesome. Inyuyasha42 03:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) my storyline is set a few hundred years later where everyone including the captain commander is dead and itakue is helping to rebuild the seireitai so you can add that an npc would help us get started faster so do that because it would take awhile to make a whole new character and yeah sounds cool being friends and stuff. Inyuyasha42 03:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) tommorow I will name it and start it ok see you later Inyuyasha42 03:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) or we can add my espada I created that would be pretty cool right man lets do that so we can fight it. Inyuyasha42 15:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll make the thread now it's called a all out battle royale: shinigami and quincy vs espada. it's ready now so let's begin buddy Inyuyasha42 00:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) your turn I posted!!!! Inyuyasha42 01:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds good to me now you can post a new part Inyuyasha42 01:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah I posted and yes I am here buddy Inyuyasha42 03:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) sounds good to me I'm ok with that Inyuyasha42 03:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) are you gonna post? ok i'm done it is your turn again when you add your new part lets call it a night I have school and we can start again at 5:30 pm tommorow is that ok? hey man whats up I posted I have a few hours right now so I thought I would post something. Inyuyasha42 12:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hey are you ready to countinue man Inyuyasha42 22:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) good timing man and it is your turn now Inyuyasha42 00:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) he's alive I just have to make him though Inyuyasha42 00:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok it is your turn again buddy this is so cool the espada should come in soon this is going to be awesome also can you work on your new character later so we can move on if it's ok with you Inyuyasha42 01:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry and hey it's your turn again it is espada time!!! yeah to add a photo go the infobox and look for the spot where it says photo then type image:the name of the image then put a | and write 200 px to put how big it will be I don't know how you did that it should of been in the infobox but I will do it later ok.Inyuyasha42 01:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) your post now buddy hey I'm done it's your turn again so whenever you are ready. Inyuyasha42 02:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) done your turn again :) ok I don't mind doing that there you go all done and ready to go for you buddy have fun and go nuts lol Inyuyasha42 02:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) it's your turn again man this is getting interesting now your turn again man this is so fun we finally get to rp no one else I asked wanted too so thank you. Inyuyasha42 03:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok we can countinue tommorrow after this post thanks for rping with me today Inyuyasha42 03:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok you said this is the last one right Inyuyasha42 03:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) you ready to start again buddy this will be fun. Inyuyasha42 23:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I guess it is ok but you haven't finished him yet why would you do it so early we can start a new fight with him against my my captain shinigami I have when your done is that ok? Inyuyasha42 00:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hey how about we end this rp soon and start two new one's like a training one for us to invade hueco mundo to defeat derekku later and the other espada that we can both make also make a rp for your new character once he is done against my captain level shinigami. I will make more espada later but does that sound like a good idea to you the rp we are doing now will end with derekku leaving saying we are too weak and leaving back to hueco mundo to assemble his espada and we train and get more soul reapers Inyuyasha42 01:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ok I fixed it that sounds good and auto-hitting is a form of god-mod too and I am not controlling them also my character saved yours twice and I didn't kill takashi or anyone yet so i'm sorry but no. Inyuyasha42 02:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah thats fair and no one is going to die he is gtoing to reseal his zanpakuto then he is going to say we are too weak and then open a ortal to leave to los noches telling us to train and face him again in a year's time saying he will be waiting and so will the other espada.Inyuyasha42 02:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ok I have posted the post man are you there man you can post now so we can start a new rp Inyuyasha42 02:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) this can be the last post then we can move on to a new rp tommorow or whenever we feel like it I will make the thread again.Inyuyasha42 03:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hello? are you there man Inyuyasha42 04:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know it took forever to get you on to it and no one else I asked wanted to rp it sucks. Inyuyasha42 03:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) are you going to post on our already exsisting one to talk about my powers in the epic battle Inyuyasha42 03:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I already have a captain for the 2nd division sorry manInyuyasha42 04:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Pages I was looking at some of your articles and I noticed that they don't follow the manual style, so I was wondering would you like me to fix them and add the needed and proper links and some templates to make the articles the look best as they can be in terms of their appearance . - User:King Cartman rp ideas hey I have taken pretty much all of squad two so can you put them on another squad itakue is the 3rd seat of squad and yahiko another of my characters is 4th seat with another one being the captain. look at the list called gotei 13 (inyuyasha42) to see what is free. Inyuyasha42 18:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) hey I posted it's your turn now man that should be ok and yeah takashi can have the 3rd seat one of my character's is the 11th squad lieutenent so that should be cool. Inyuyasha42 16:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I posted man your turn again. Inyuyasha42 19:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Children of Izanami RP That depends on your activity. Are you on BFF very often? --Achrones150 00:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That...doesn't exactly answer my question.... --Achrones150 00:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) All right. Yeah, that's good. For me, I'm here most of the evening on Eastern Time. Do you have a Chatango account? It'd be a much easier way to keep in contact during our RPs. Another question: what characters do you plan to bring in? --Achrones150 01:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Could you link me to said characters? --Achrones150 01:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I would recommend using as few characters as possible. Now, I'm looking at these guys, and I note that they're affiliated with the Soul Society. The setting the Children of Izanami arc takes place in is in Yūrei Ōkoku. Do you plan on finding a way for them to be in the city? --Achrones150 01:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, it could be.... but, how deeply are you wanting the characters to be in this arc? --Achrones150 01:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That could be a good reason. What would this mission be? Oh, and feel free to read up on this in case you haven't yet: Red Sun --Achrones150 01:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) All right, sounds good! I plan on involving the Ahijados in this, as well. Characters are created, but they have yet to be organized. Their role will be more direct, their members serving as agents within the city in order for espionage. Eventually, those same agents will deem the city to be an enemy of their goals, and plans of war will be made. That's just an insight on what is going to happen. --Achrones150 02:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, what I plan on doing is that we start off on another story. You could start off the article with your characters making their way into the city. --Achrones150 02:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) For the title, put (and copy and paste if you need to) this: "Los Niños de Izanami: Inicialización". --Achrones150 03:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It's Spanish for the title that me and my partner are doing: "Children of Izanami: Initialization". It's meant as a symbol for the parallelism the storylines will have with each other. --Achrones150 03:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC)